just_dance_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Dance 2018 Songs List Predictions
Just Dance 2018 is the ninth installment in the Just Dance main series and it will have a tracklist of 40 songs plus unlimited featured for new generation consoles. An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. (K) indicates that this song is available in Kids Mode. Note that the 8 Main Kids Songs are in the main tracklist on 7th-gen consoles. You can play those songs through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but you need internet connection to search for the title and play it. A ◼ states that this song is unlocked at the beginning. This feature is only available on eighth-gen consoles. On eighth-gen consoles, the song list is ordered alphabetically, while on seventh-gen consoles, the tracks are ordered as they are below. There are 50 tracks in the game.Song 24K Magic - Bruno Mars - 2016 - Duet Bubble Pop! - HyunA - 2011 - Trio Make It JingleBig Freedia2016Solo DespacitoLuis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee2017Dance Crew InstructionJax Jones ft. Demi Lovato and Stefflon Don2017Solo How Far I’ll Go* (K)Auli'i Cravalho (Disney's Moana)2016Solo Side to SideAriana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj2016Solo Love WardHatsune Miku2009Trio Shape of YouEd Sheeran2017Solo ChantajeShakira ft. Maluma2016Duet Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)Shakira2010Trio Daddy Cool* (K)Boney M. (Groove Century)1976Solo RockabyeClean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie2016Duet DharmaHeadhunterz & KSHMR2016Solo Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini*Brian Hyland (The Sunlight Shakers)1960Duet AutomatonJamiroquai2017Solo TumbumYemi Alade2016Dance Crew In the Hall of the Pixel KingDancing Bros.2016Solo Swish SwishKaty Perry ft. Nicki Minaj2017Dance Crew All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)^The Just Dance Band2017Solo Kissing StrangersDNCE ft. Nicki Minaj2017Duet John WayneLady Gaga2016Solo Risky BusinessJorge Blanco2017Solo Another One Bites the DustQueen1980Dance Crew Naughty GirlBeyoncé2003Solo Beep Beep I’m A Sheep (K)LilDeuceDeuce ft. BlackGryph0n & TomSka2017Solo Fight ClubLights2017Solo Blow Your Mind (Mwah)Dua Lipa2016Solo Carmen (Overture)Georges Bizet (The Just Dance Orchestra)1875 Duet Keep on MovingMichelle Delamor2017Solo New FacePSY2017Trio Footloose*Kenny Loggins (Top Culture)1984Solo The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne2017Duet Boom BoomIggy Azalea ft. Zedd2017Trio SayonaraWanko Ni Mero Mero2017Solo DiggySpencer Ludwig2016Solo Slumber PartyBritney Spears ft. Tinashe2016Dance Crew Bad LiarSelena Gomez2017Solo Got ThatGigi Rowe2017Solo Blue (Da Ba Dee)* (K)Eiffel 65 (Hit The Electro Beat)1999Solo Funky Robot (K)Dancing Bros.2017Solo Amazing Girl (K)The Girly Team2017Solo Fearless Pirate (K)Marine Band2017Solo Magic Halloween (K)Halloween Thrills2017Duet Pixie Land (K)The Sunlight Shakers2017Solo Happy Farm (K)Groove Century2017Solo Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Kids Version) (K)Shakira2010Solo Footloose* (Kids Version) (K)Kenny Loggins (Top Culture)1984Solo Ubisoft Club/Code Exclusives These songs can be unlocked on Just Dance 2018 through Ubisoft Club or a secret code. *Sugar Dance must be unlocked with the codeword "dance" (with or without capital letters). Kids Mode :Main article: Kids Mode :*An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. Double Rumble :Main article: Double Rumble * All known Double Rumble routines are solo. * All Double Rumble is exclusive for Nintendo Switch only. Alternate Routines *On 8th-Generation consoles, all alternate routines must be unlocked via the gift machine and are listed in the menu in alphabetical order. *On 7th-Generation consoles, the routines are unlocked by simply playing the game and are listed in the menu in the order below. ''Unlimited'' Exclusives Available at launch Category:Unreleased